runemasterpuzzlefandomcom-20200215-history
Runemaster Duel
★ Diverse strategies & tactics according to the combination of the items. ★ Real-time network duel-match. ★ Automatic matchmaking system to find users of similar skill levels. ★ Duel-match between IOS and Android user is available. ★ World global ranking system. ★ Practice match support. (Challenge mode, AI mode) ★ Provide tutorials to help easy understanding of the game ★ Exhilarating thrill of hit! ★ Excellent sound effects! ★ Achieve high scores and feel the immense pleasure through the combination of tuple match & combo match. How to play Basic control - Basic control for Rune Master Dual is same as the Rune Master Puzzle(Please refer to basic control page of Runemaster Puzzle) Use the Items by touching it twice when all the Mana is ready. Heart (♥) and Rune® - One Heart is required to play in a dual game and one Heart is consumed after the game. - One Heart is charged every 7 minutes and there are total of 4 Hearts. Hearts can be bought with Rune. - Rune ® is a game currency that is used to buy Hearts and game items. Rune can be bought from the shop or can be earned by winning in a dual. The difference between Rune Mater and Rune Master Dual - The biggest difference is the dual mode. The first player who scores 0 points or makes the opponent’s Spirit to 0 wins the dual. - There are offence and defense types of items. These items can be used by acquiring Mana by matching the Rune Stones. How to use Items - Maximum of 8 Items can be bought with Rune before the dual at the Item Room in Dual Match Section (same items can be chosen). - The number shown at the upper corner of an item is the amount of Mana needed to use the Item. One Mana is acquired for every 100 points scored by matching Rune Stones. - Item can be used by consuming acquired Mana. There must be more Mana than the required Mana of the Item. - Touch once to select the Item and touch one more time to use the Item. - Item can be reused after a time delay. For example, Crash Item does not have any time delay, so it can be used immediately if there is enough Mana. Blind Item has time delay and can only be used after seven turns. Items Offensive Fast Poison - It infects poison to one of the opponent’s Rune Stone. - Can be used without enough Mana until 5 turns. - Needs 110, Money and 13 Mana, Delay time: 21 turns Poison - It randomly infects poison to one of the opponent’s Rune Stone. - It decreases one Spirit per every Poison at every turn. - Needs 0, Money and 13 Mana, Delay time: 7 turns 'Fast Freezing' - It freezes three of the opponent’s Rune Stone. - Can be used without enough Mana until 5 turns. - Needs 110, Money and 10 Mana, Delay time: 21 turns Freezing - It randomly freezes three of the opponent’s Rune Stone. - Frozen Rune Stones cannot be swapped. - Needs 0, Money and 10 Mana, Delay time: 7 turns Blind - Opponent’s next two new Rune Stones are blinded by a question mark. - Needs 0, Money and 10 Mana, Delay time: 7 turns Spirit Attack - It reduces two of the opponent’s Spirits. - Needs 330, Money and 6 Mana, Delay time: 9 turns Confusion - It relocates all of the Rune Stones on the opponent’s puzzle board. - Needs 0, Money and 8 Mana, Delay time: 6 turns Heavy Poison - It randomly poisons three of the opponent’s Rune Stones. - It can be used after 30 turns. - Needs 440, Money and 40 Mana, Delay time: 30 turns Heavy Freezing - It randomly freezes ten of the opponent’s Rune Stones. - It can be used after 30 turns. - Needs 440, Money and 40 Mana, Delay time: 30 turns Deffensive Crash - It breaks one of the selected Rune Stone. - It is effective while used during poison and freezing attacks. - Needs 110, Money and 11 Mana, Delay time: 0 turns Heal - It increases one Spirit. - Needs 110, Money and 1 Mana, Delay time: 0 turns Refresh - It relocates all of the Rune Stones on a player’s puzzle board. - Needs 0, Money and 7 Mana, Delay time: 0 turns Spirit Gathering - It collects all of the Spirits that are on the puzzle board. - Needs 330, Money and 10 Mana, Delay time: 5 turns Wide Move - It doubles the distance of swappable Runes Stone during a turn. - Needs 0, Money and 5 Mana, Delay time: 0 turns Spirit Spawn - It randomly creates two Spirit Stones on the puzzle board. - Needs 0, Money and 14 Mana, Delay time: 5 turns Magic Reflection - It reflects the opponent’s attack. - Its effect lasts during 8 turns of the opponent’s move but the effect diminishes once it succeeds in reflecting an attack. - Needs 220, Money and 22 Mana, Delay time: 12 turns Magic Shield - It shields the opponent’s attack. - Its effect continues to last until 4 steps of the opponent. - Needs 0, Money and 8 Mana, Delay time: 8 turns Game Tips Low level opponent attack tips or - Use Fast Poison attack on the opponent at the beginning of a dual to give major damage. - A Blind attack can be more effective than a Poison attack. - Use Confusion attack on the opponents who rapidly uses up their Spirits. - Use Heavy Poison attack and Magic Reflection at the end of a dual. Attack tips for opponents who can get points speedily or - Try to slow down the speed by constantly using Blind item when there is enough Mana. - It is better to use Poison attack after using all of Blind items. - Use Crash as a defense to Poison attack. Balance type item combination or - Use mixture of Poison and Freezing items appropriately as an attack item. - Use Spirit Spawn and Spirit Gathering items to be prepared when there are insufficient Spirits. - Use Crash and Magic Shield as a defense. Defense type item combination or - This is a combination of items that helps to concentrate on clearing the scores by swift matching, combo and Tuple. - Use Spirit Spawn and Spirit Gathering items for insufficient Spirits. - Defend opponent’s attack with Crash, Magic Shield and Magic Reflection.